When a woman gets a hold of you
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Rainbow dashXPinkieXBig mac read it damn you.
1. Chapter 1

Vague reasons actually vague sexy reasons

Dash sat up in her bed well she thought it was her bed. She wasn't entirely sure all she really knew for certain was her head was pounding and Pinkie was singing in the other room. She listened as she sang her cupcake song which meant she was cooking. Dash opened the night stand and found her hangover kit which confirmed it was her house. Perfect Dash said popping the aspirin in her mouth and opening the bottle of gatorade to swallow it. It almost immediatley wanted to come up but she forced it to stay down. "Shes just to damn wild" Dash said looking at the clock and seeing it was sunday which meant Pinkie had eaten up three days of her life this time. "She'll get me fired like this actually if she keeps this up i'll die long before i lose my job" Dash said her head throbbing painfully as she sank back into bed and held her hand over her eyes.

"Good morning Dashie" Pinkie said in a hushed voice "I made you a treat" Pinkie said as Dash peeked through her hands she couldn't help but grin she was stark naked holding cupcakes and covered in frosting.

"What happend" Dash said fearing the mess that was probably in her kitchen

"OH i was using the mixer to make the frosting but it would go so i turned it on high then i realized it wasn't plugged so i plugged it in and it just went nutz and went everywhere" Pinkie explainded giggling a little

"I see" Dash said whining in her mind about the mess she'd have to clean up later she felt pinkie sit in her bed next to her

"Want a cupcake" Pinkie asked as she licked the frosting off the top of one exposing her ridiculously long tongue

"Fuck" Dash whispered under her breath it was happening again every time she swore no more but it never happend Dash raised herself up and pulled pinkie in close. She buried her face in her neck and inhaled the scent of coffee,sugar, and just a little hint of bubblegum. God the woman was just intoxicating no one could possibly resist her if she wanted Pinkie would bring anyone to there knees. She nipped at her neck tasting her as she expected she tasted just like taffy Pinkie was an angel she wasn't weak anyone who'd gotten her attention would do the same.

"hahaha Dashie i don't think me and you have the same definition of Cupcake" Pinkie giggled setting the plate on the nightstand

"No we do i just got confused i mean you certainly look like a cupcake all covered in frosting" Dash said matter of factly as that last bit of her common sense screaming no don't start the next week will be a blur of Parties,sweets,booze and sex. Pinkie grinned and that voice was gone no more worries about work her health or even her sanity.

"All right Dashie just a little fun but then I have to go"

-Big mac-

" now i can't" Big mac said seeing the girl skip toward him "It might be the off season but i still got responsibilities" he said as she grabbed his hand and lead him along

"Don't be such a worrying willow and just have some fun" Pinkie said as the swing of her hips hypnotized him

"But" Big Mac honestly tried but he already felt the warmth in his chest when she was around that wonderfull feeling that meant he'd do anything to stay near her "Okay i figure they can manage without me for a while" he said seeing her smile and the rest of the world just seemed to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Vague reasons actually vague sexy reasons

Dash awoke to a pleasant surprise she was entwined with Pinkie he head buried in Pinkie's massive mounds . Did she party to hard for even her. Dash mused curious to why she wasn't up baking something or playing loud music or molesting Dash in her sleep. Dash decided she'd enjoy this unusual occurance and let her hands wander over Pinkies body. She traced her hands down Pinkies side when she collided with an unfamilar arm. Confused Dash raised her head out of Pinkies breast and discovered a man in bed with her and pinkie. "THA HELL" Dash said a little louder then she meant to.

"mm What" the man begain to stir "Rainbow Dash" the man said sounding confused

"Big Mac" Dash said buring her face in her hands "Oh God Pinkie no you went to far AJ's gonna kill us"

"How'd you get here" Big Mac said his eyes slowly drifting down before he got an eye full and adverted his gaze Dash quickly found the blanket on the floor and covered herself.

"I should be asking you what your doing in my girlfriends bed" Dash said with no real anger at him this was Pinkies fault after all He'd just gotten caught up in it.

"Umm what you mean Yer girlfriend Pinkie's my girlfriend" Big Mac said looking down at Pinkie to make sure she was infact still asleep.

"One night doesn't make her yer girlfriend Big mac" Dash rolled her eyes he was probably going to marry them both considering how old fashioned he was.

"Me and Pinkie have been seeing eachother for about six months now" Big Mac said looking confused "Umm how Long have you been with Pinkie" Big Mac said as he and Dash started putting it together

"a little less then six months" Dash admitted the situation begain to sink in on her. Pinkie was cheating on her with a man and Big Mac of all people.

"So she's been" Big Mac face fell Dash had to feel for the guy she was just as hurt "Umm did we"

"I i kinda don't know when Pinkie parties" Dash was interupted by Big Mac

"Its all just a big blur" he said looking down at her Dash followed his gaze this time. Pinkie was just there fast asleep with a happy satisfied grin on her face.

"Wake her up she's gotta explain herself" Dash said not wanting to let go of the sheet she was using to cover herself

"I am inclined to agree with ya" Big Mac said giving Pinkie a light shake

"Mmmm Morning Dashie, Big Mac" Pinkie said stretching and talking to both of them as if nothing was wrong

"The hell you mean morning" Dash said angrily " Explain him right god damn now"

"Oh he's man they have a different chromsome then women so "

"She means why have you been seeing me and her at the same time" Big Mac stated calmly

"Your in the same room Big mac why do you look so sad whats wrong" Pinkie then looked at Dash "Dashie you look sad two"

"Whats wrong you actually don't know do you" Dash screamed getting out of the bed and standing beside it

"Why are you yelling at me" Pinkie said hurt and confusion on her face

" calm down please you know Pinkie would never hurt nobody on purpose" Big Mac said getting up grabbing his boxers off the floor to cover himself

"Hurt" Pinkie asked confused "Who did i hurt" Pinkie said practically to the point of tears

"Both of us" Dash said breathing to try and calm herself down

"What did i do was i to rough last night i didn't mean to be i promise i'll be super gentle from now on i just got excited was all i mean i never had both of you at the same time" Pinkie said shooting off her words a mile a minute.

"Pinkie" Dash yelled seeing the girl flinch she lowered her voice again "what what happend last night"

"Well Me and you were out and having fun and we were talking and we ended up talking about things we'd never done and i said i never had a threesome and you said we should" Pinkie said pointing at Dash. She honestly couldn't remember any of this but Pinkie was probably telling the truth."Then i went and grabbed Big Mac and came back but it took a while to find you in the crowd so me and Big Mac hung out and had some fun then you found us and we came back here cause it was my place was close" Pinkie said looking to Big Mac " I figured you'd two would have fun with eachother i mean if you have cake you should share it but you two payed way more attention to me then eachother" Pinkie finished looking back and forth between them

"Pinkie are there umm others like me and Dash" Big mac paused "people that you have sex with" Big mac clarified

"No you and Dashie are the only ones why" Pinkie said still seeming confused "what did i do that Hurt you both"

"Pinkie" Dash couldn't bring herself to say anymore

"Me and thought that you were only seeing one us and no one else" Big Mac said rubbing his neck awkwardly

"I Think we should leave" Dash said as she begain to gather her cloths up she said gesturing towards Big Mac

"I think your right i need time to think about this" Big Mac said getting himself dressed

"But i don't understand whats wrong" Pinkie said looking at both of them expecting an explanation


End file.
